Starry Skies
by musicesti
Summary: "Torches just blind you. On a clear night like this, the moon and the stars are enough." -George R.R. Martin


A/N: I had fun writing this and I hope you like. I recommend listening to Universal by TwoThirds, Fade by Alan Walker; and Frame of Mind by Tristam & Braken while you read this.

—

The ride in the car was quiet as Bryce and Ryan rode down the highway. They had turned off the heavy music and put on the sleep station on Pandora. Ryan drove through cliffs and small hills as he drove to his surprise for Bryce. Bryce sat in the passenger's seat patiently and admiring the scenery as they drove by.

Ryan let one hand off the steering wheel and it blindly searched for Bryce's in the dark. The moon was full and helped illuminate the road. Bryce felt Ryan's hand and intertwined their fingers. A content sigh left Ryan's lips, so Bryce smiled softly at the gesture. No words were needed at the moment because they were content just being next to each other.

Ryan took an exit to a small town and drove through. He passed road after road until he reached the end of the town. He got to a backroad with not many houses, just open land. The sky was so much clearer here in comparison to their apartment back in the city.

Bryce stared at the starry sky with awe and wonder. Ryan smiled as he stared forward and turned left at a four way. He drove off the road into a clearing and turned off the truck. He had brought blankets and pillows in the back. "We're here Brycey, come on," Ryan told Bryce as he pulled his hand away for the moment.

Bryce unbuckled his seatbelt and got off of the truck. Ryan followed suit and walked towards the back, letting his hand trail as he went. He removed the tarp and uncovered Bryce's surprise. Bryce threw a glance towards the back and let out a gasp. Ryan held out his hand towards Bryce's direction. Bryce blinked a couple of times before graciously accepting the offer.

Once Bryce climbed on, Ryan climbed after him mand got comfortable near the center. He pulled Bryce by his hand so he would land on his chest. A light pink hue colored Bryce's cheeks at the action.. Soon, both got comfortable and looked up at the clear, starry sky above them. Ryan had memorized a few constellations and the stories behind them, so he would seem a little more knowledgeable when they arrived.

Ryan pointed to the sky up above and started calling out different constellations. Bryce was mesmerized by the different formations that he accidentally let a small gasp out. There was something that Ryan loved more than the stars or the stories, it was Bryce. The way his smile was always genuine, the way his laugh sounded, or the way Bryce's crystal blue orbs reflected what he thought.

Bryce looked up above while Ryan chose to stare him. Ryan cleared his throat and soft eyes met with ones in awe before locking onto each other. Ryan's heart was sent into a flutter as they slowly inched closer. Bryce closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. "Happy Birthday Bryce…"

They met in the middle and shared a slow and heartfelt kiss. Ryan moved his lips to Bryce's pace. He slipped his arms around Bryce's waist and pulled him closer. They parted and cuddled up again. "Thank you. This was a great surprise for my birthday, so thank you Ryan."

Ryan let a dazed sigh out as a reply and kissed Bryce's forehead. "Glad you liked it Brycey. Do you want to stay or head back?" Bryce wrapped his arms around Ryan's torso and groaned, "I have people visiting, so I have to go back." He buried his face into Ryan's shirt, "But I don't want to leave…" Ryan smiled fondly before kissing Bryce's cheek. He got up and held his hand out for Bryce to take.

"Let's get going then," Ryan told Bryce as he helped him down from the back. They climbed back into the truck and started heading back. Ryan had made sure that he put back the tarp so their pillows wouldn't fly off. Bryce took control of the music and put on some Monstercat knowing it was one of Ryan's favorites.

They drove until the small town was out of sight and they were driving on the highway once again. They drove between a rock formation from before and Ryan knew his second surprise was coming up soon. Bryce rested his head against the window, still bummed about having to leave the clear and starry sky. Once they were through the rock formation, Ryan looked up and noticed that the sun had started to rise.

"Bryce, look." Ryan pointed towards the window from the corner of his eye. Bryce glanced out the window and his eyes widened at the sight. It was beautiful, the sun marked the sky red, orange and violet. Some stars were still visible and clouds were starting to cover areas of the sky.

Bryce stared at the sky until it got baby blue. His heart sped up with pure affection towards Ryan. They reached the city moments after that and as soon as Ryan parked into Bryce's driveway, Bryce surprised him with a kiss on the lips. Ryan didn't have enough time to react when Bryce stopped and got out of the truck.

"Thank you for my birthday present Ryan, I really loved it." Bryce waved at Ryan before heading inside. Ryan stayed in the driveway for a few more minutes. He pulled out of there and headed back to his house. He was happy with the outcome of the surprise and told himself that he would do it again if it was for Bryce.


End file.
